Cave Inimicum
by VictoriaHimmelNach
Summary: "¿Que tan inteligente seria darle algo a alguien que no lo quiere? ¿Como reaccionaria una persona si se le da mas poder del que puede resistir? ¿Actuaría bien?..O… ¿se dejaría tentar por las situaciones?... Y que pasa si a pesar de actuar bien, no se siente feliz con eso... y quiere… más… Días negros esperan, a los pétreos pies de las gárgolas la sangre se extiende caliente…
1. Ojos empañados

_"Las invoco a ustedes, tres hermanas, vengan_

_Ustedes que bajo el árbol de la vida se encuentran._

_Bendíganme y cuídenme en este día._

_Esto pido y rezo en mi homilía._

_Poderosa Clotos, tu que tejes con amabilidad_

_El hilo y el estambre de la vida a voluntad,_

_Que mi hebra sea suave pero resistente,_

_Así como la esencia del canto de mi vida presente._

_Poderosa Laquesis, tu que tramas con sensatez,_

_Y mides las telas de la vida con sencillez,_

_Entrelaza mi vida bellamente,_

_Con color y textura que a todos sea evidente._

_Poderosa Atropo, tu que haces una incisión_

_En las telas e hilos de vida con tanta precisión,_

_Concededme ahora otro día, para luego,_

_Agradecerte, eso te ruego._

_¡Ustedes poderosas hermanas, vengan!_

_Las que de bajo del árbol de la vida se encuentran,_

_Por cada día que me despierto,_

_Acepten mi agradecimiento." [2]_

**I**

El ambiente era un poco pesado en aquella habitación… escuchaba la tibia voz de Chris a lo lejos…. "Such a rush to do nothing at all… such a fuss to do nothing at all"[1], era uno de esos momentos en que el calor sofocaba todo y yo simplemente no quería siquiera existir… me entraban las ganas de gritar cada cinco minutos… como contracciones a una madre adolorida, iban acelerando, y yo estaba a punto de desesperar.

Me encontraba sentada contra la pared…. Esperando a que la fría mano que pertenecía a ese ser ya no viviente tocara la mía y susurrara alguna palabra de aliento para mi oídos; ya no tengo la capacidad de entender por que todo el mundo se empeña en acelerar, correr tras lo que al parecer va a ser suyo… pero, si es suyo…¿no deberían disfrutar el viajecito?... lo tendrán al final… tendrán una muerte segura… pero no!, ellos deciden correr…. Y vivir entre adrenalina concertada en las venas, vivir a merced del deseo de sentir las vibraciones de placer que produce el peligro…

Me he convertido en una piedra mas del desierto que nos hace cantar delirantes. Igual que tu, verdad Chris?. por eso hablo con mi I-pod ahora y no estoy caminando bajo el sol agobiante que devora la graba caliente de la calle… allá afuera.

Pulse el replay de la pantalla y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás cerré los ojos… veía esa imagen en blanco y negro… yo sentada allí, el ventilador deteniéndose lentamente, la ventana de persianas totalmente abierta, el mar hirviendo afuera y la esperanza saliendo de mi, Él gritando mi nombre… como un espejismo, Yo, sin escuchar; jamás supe como reaccionar frente a aquello, cuando sucedía simplemente huía dentro de mi misma, y dejaba de correr un poco mas cada tanto.

"No quiero Lena, déjame aquí…." Generalmente eso era lo que respondía a cada invitación que me hacia Lena, y Ella siempre seguía insistiendo, pero esta vez ni siquiera había caso de hacerlo, creo que entendía a la perfección como me sentía, Ella también había perdido su vida. "Le diré que suba a buscarte Antha… ya alisté tus maletas…debes irte ahora". Era pleno día, 12m.

**II**

La imagen seguía a blanco y negro, como esas viejas películas mudas que veíamos con mi madre en el sótano de la casa. Eran las 3 de la tarde ya, el motor rugía bajo la caliente carrocería negra de su Mercedes y _Coldplay_ resonaba por los altavoces, cantábamos con tristes tarareos… y al llegar al estribillo alzábamos la voz y nos mirábamos…tratábamos de encontrar la manera de pedirnos perdón el uno al otro, pero no la encontrábamos… de hecho no lo hicimos sino hasta hace poco: un día gris, cuando escuchábamos el mismo himno de valentía que cantamos esa tarde dos o tres veces en el camino, decidimos hablar sobre ello, y descubrimos que jamás fue culpa de nosotros, que solo habíamos tenido que cargar con memorias que nos han enseñado y ayudado a superar tantas cosas…..Y… Mi madre decía que hacíamos la pareja perfecta, definitivamente estoy a punto de creérmelo.

Mi madre… _"se gano ese titulo después de las tantas veces que me fallo… ese titulo impersonal y frío… Madre…" _ eso dije en el video que grabamos unas horas después del accidente, cuando esperábamos los resultados de los exámenes en el hospital, con Èl. _"Tu madre no despertara querida, perdona por decírtelo tan directamente." _Eso dijo el doctor antes de marcharse con un gesto fúnebre en el rostro. Mi sonrisa petulante y divertida se desvaneció y la sustituyeron lágrimas yertas que brotaban de mis ojos_… "No pensé que fuese tan… "_

_"A veces en la vida es necesario valorar desde el comienzo lo que el universo te da, ya que es todo lo que quieres y este solo cumple tus deseos. A veces en la vida es necesario estar atento a todo y no necesariamente creer que va a salir bien, porque es entonces cuando tu ya podrida existencia te da sorpresas, y sean buenas o malas las tendrás que aceptar"_ – Cartas a Alisha. Lo escribió mi padre en una de sus obras cuando tenía 3 años, antes de que muriera trágicamente, igual que mi madre. Creo que se amolda perfectamente a ese momento de mi vida…

Los días siguientes pasaron cual huracán, toda la perfecta vida que a pesar de todo me había creado Helena (Mi _madre_) se derrumbo, pero a la vez mi ser sintió un repentino libramiento, tal vez porque enserio no exagero si digo que la vida con ella era un pequeño infierno, no nos conocíamos, no teníamos ni tenemos nada en común, excepto el hombre de nuestras vidas, solo yo deseo que mi historia no acabe tan mal como la suya.

Los extraños amigos de mi madre se hicieron presente tres días después del privado entierro; me contaron una especie de historia de terror acerca de mi madre, o que tenia que ver con ella, en realidad no estaba totalmente conciente cuando comenzaron a mover sus bocas… Decían algo sobre huir, alguien buscándola, un secreto, lo mismo de siempre, parecido a una película, algo totalmente irreal, ficticio y un sin fin de cosas que solo podrían ocurrir en un juego de marionetas. No les creí, o mi mente no les creyó… lo tome como un simple juego… Y, a veces, muchas, le rogué a dios que solo fuese eso… un juego.

Y ahí fue donde comenzó todo... recordé a mi madre hablando sobre los hilos de la vida, que son como tiras que controlan el destino de las personas. Al igual que en todos mis cumpleaños estábamos sentadas en la banquita de debajo de la ventana, ella me contaba una u otra historia sobre sus aventuras con papa o algo sobre lo cual investigaba… ese año me regalo un anillo, que froto unos minutos antes de entregármelo, mientras me sorprendía escuchando una historia (inventada) sobre como las _Moiras_ habían amenazado a Zeus con cortar el hilo de su vida,

Era buena creando historias, y tengo la ligera sospecha de que muchas de las mas fantásticas no eran eso, fantasía. Y no era que se escucharan reales, de hecho eran absurdamente mas crudas y predecibles de lo normal. –Como siempre la gente huyéndole al destino- Pero seguían teniendo su aire a cuento de niños...

* * *

_[1]"Such a Rush" Coldplay. Safety (1998)_

_[2] Oracion para todos los dias a las Moiras. _


	2. Agujero de conejo

**_"En lo que refiere a la naturaleza de un amor, se puede decir que es fruto de una suma de valores, que al igual que una economía sólida se debe crear a base de esfuerzo y predicciones de flujo, una muy buena energía y una excelente estrategia."_**

**__****1**

Poso sus frías manos en sus hombros, bajo su bata ; Ella no había tenido tal contacto desde que se había autodeclarado "casta y pura", Ron deslizo suavemente el pedazo de tela hacia el piso, observándola, deleitándose, la atrajo hacia si mismo, a la cama, finamente descendida para ella… la recostó… jugo con su lengua haciendo espirales en su vientre, ella sonreía, gemía… deposito un beso en la clavícula de Ella y saboreo sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca. Apoyo su cuerpo en el espacio junto a ella, deslizo su mano haciendo figurillas sobre la piel, El sentía su respiración: agitada, nerviosa, embobada… ella tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía sonriendo, al parecer, el tacto se le provocaba placentero. Entonces, decidió profundizar mucho más…

"Abre los ojos." Le susurro…

Detrás de la puerta había una chica de cabello enmarañado tratando de contenerse las ganas de entrar; ahora que sabia las verdaderas razones y no se podía creer que Él siquiera hubiese considerado la idea de enamorarse de otra mujer, pues sabia, y se notaba, por los gemidos de dolor que despedían los labios de Lavender que este era, no menos que su primer encuentro, pero no una simple ocasión. Se sentía traicionada: la puerta estaba entreabierta y lo único que se podía ver era la cara y la luz de éxtasis en los ojos de Ronald, a ella jamás la había mirado así, con deseo y felicidad mezclados…

Las manos de él sostuvieron delicadamente el cuerpo de Lav para ponerlo a arcadas sobre si; se hundió en ella fuertemente robándose un grito desesperadamente angustiado, que él respondió con un tirón del lóbulo derecho de la oreja de la rubia. Y otro suspiro.

"Estoy feliz" le bufo mientras la embestía y la agarraba de las caderas firmemente. Quien iba a creer. Era una linda e inolvidable escena; claro, si tu querías vengarte: Él, llevando a su amante a la casa de sus padres y trayendo la traición en sus venas. Pero claro, no era así, y no quería vengarse de Ronald; a pesar de todo había sido su amor, no reciproco, pero su amor.

Abandono la casa no sin antes asegurarse de despojarse de su rencor, porque Ronald Weasley no se merecía ni siquiera un mal de amores de su parte.

"Que tengas una dulce tarde con tu lav-lav, ro-ro."

**2**

Caminaba a apresuradamente por las calles londinenses; ya estaba cayendo el sol y los callejones se hacían mucho mas oscuros, sin darme cuenta tropecé con un adoquin y cai en un pie probando mi equilibrio, "Si es que eso se llama aterrizar, las bailarinas te tienen envidia", me dijo una silueta que estaba cerca de mi, caminando, después de que me sacudí la falda para arreglarla; le mire expectante y seguí caminando, saque un cigarro del estuche de plata que había en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero y lo encendí.

"No sabia que la Señorita fumaba, valla sorpresa" me expreso petulante; yo reí. Seguí caminando, la extraña silueta me seguía: "¿Que quieres!". No es que estuviese asustada ni nada… pero apreté mi paso y avance rápidamente por el callejón oscuro. Cuando llegamos a la salida del callejón, puedo jurar que la silueta paso sus dedos por mi antebrazo antes de susurrar un "Nada" y desaparecer…

Cruce la calle y abrí la puerta de vidrios negros y marcos rojos que estaba frente a mí: adentro el aire caliente adornaba con humo el rededor de las lámparas circulares al lado de los grandes sofás y las mesas… Era el tipo de lugar que tenia pinta de esconder a las parejas clandestinas de oficina entre los huecos para el almuerzo y las noches frías de un viernes con lagrimas de cristal; me senté en la barra junto con dos mujeres mas, que parecían una extraña combinación entre pamplemusas y damas de sociedad. Después de deleitarme la mirada con uno de los libros de fotografía que guardaba el dueño del Bar, vino un trago acompañado de un libro en una bandeja.

"Departe del caballero, Señorita" Respondió a mi pregunta tacita y luego señalo una silueta oculta entre las sobrias sombras del tibio bar.

- "Yo te amaba, jamás declaré mi pasión, ni al principio, luego incorrecto."

- "Tu eres mi amor en cada aspecto, mi melodía en cada canción…"

- "Y cuando vi un rostro extraño, donde la belleza celebro su reclamo,[1]

- No pude encontrar otra mujer que se sonrojara al escucharme, pues solo tu tienes tus finos oídos, solo tu tienes el alma de una chiquilla tierna.

- Y exigente. ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunte al chico de ojos oscuros de estaba frente a mi llevándose una copa de martini a los labios.

- ¿No me recuerdas? ¿Que tal el libro?

"Me gusto, ten" Así comenzó la conversación que duro hasta que la luna salio por completo tras el hotel que había enfrente.

Nathaniel Druetto. Ese es su nombre, es mago igual que yo, sangre pura por el contrario. Ya lo conocía... yo no lo recuerdo, él no me quiso decir... Le conté lo de Ronald, se ofreció a matarlo; me negué... no se porque me negué. Se sentara conmigo en el tren mañana.

Huí del bar luego de que Nathan pidiese el vino; le invente una excusa tonta y salí corriendo. No recuerdo como llegue a mi casa, creo que estaba borracha. Porque me levante al otro día en el piso del baño, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a mis papas. Eran las 8am del primero de septiembre.

**3**

Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Jean Granger, estoy en sexto año y odio a Lavender Brown. Me levante con resaca esta mañana, mi madre me miro como si el mundo se hubiese acabado; mi padre, me dio un abrazo que me aturdió mas que el mismo alcohol. Estoy de pie frente a una de las puertas del tren, esperando a cierto chico alto y fornido, que deseo en secreto. Sí, estoy medio borracha todavía, nadie lo nota, soy buena actriz.

Nathan no ha llegado. Harry, Ginny y Ro-ro vienen corriendo hacia mi. Voy a vomitar.

"¡Hermione!" "¡Como estas!" y un "¡amor!"gritaron con alegría mientras me abrazan... ¡Sí! ¡Hurra! ¡Que feliz estoy de verlos!. Omitamos mi estado. - Hola chicos... Yo estoy bien y ustedes, ¿que tal las vacaciones?-, - Hola ron, te extrañe...-

Logre mantener la gélida conversación, en donde yo, por supuesto, intentaba no abrir mucho la boca. Después de los dos pelirrojos y Harry, vinieron el señor y la señora Weasley, claramente se dieron cuenta de mi estado ya que me miraron de una forma en la que solo miraría a un bicho, con asco. Ja!, si supieran lo que el bicho de su hijo había estado haciendo el día anterior con la golfa de su amante en su propia casa... Luego, un chico fortachon que sobre pasaba las cabezas de muchos de mis compañeros, y que me saludo con un GRAN abrazo ante la mirada atónita de todos, especialmente la de Ro-ro...

"Mía, mía. ¿Que tal el resto de la noche?"... Upss...

- Como que el resto Hermione...- si, ese es Ronald. Esta serio, yo estoy apunto de reirmele en la cara.

- Claro, también deberíamos preguntártelo a ti ¿verdad?... y,¿lav-lav como esta?, ¿Pudo caminar esta mañana?-

El rostro de Ronald se volvió tan rojo como su cabello; es un símil un poco tonto, porque siempre que pasa algo se pone de ese color; apretaba sus puños y trataba de hablar, pero no podía, las miradas de todos los presentes estaban clavadas en el, porque nadie entendía, nadie... salvo Nathan, el y yo. Molly se puso de todos los colores que pueda imaginar, y eso solo me producía mas ganas de vomitar; pedí a Nathan que me sacara de allí puesto que me estaba ahogando y no me sentiría muy feliz si, aparte de desvelar su pequeño secretito le vomitaba en la cara.

" Tu sabes de lo que habla Ronald, por eso me la llevo, para que no sufra mas contigo", "Ronald, terminamos, quédate con lav-lav, follatela todos los días si quieres"

Luego de subirme al tren con Nathan caí en cuenta el gran mar de gritos que se había vuelto el anden... Sobresalían los insultos departe de Ginny a ron y una Molly indignada, que le reclamaba al mismo por haber violado las reglas de su casa. No hubieron mas reproches, solo unas cuantas bromas mas de parte de la menor de los Weasley, sobre bebes y casamientos. Harry estaba callado, no le diría nada, solo lo miraría con lastima y furia, hasta que pudiese hablar conmigo.

El viaje se vio resumido a paños de agua y pociones para la resaca.

* * *

[1] The Secret; John Clare ( 1793- 1864)


	3. In nomine Patris

**NOTA:** Lo siento, he estado algo ocupada y no había podido actualizar. Después de estos la historia se llevara en tercera persona. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**I**

Siempre supe que lo mio no eran los hombres, pero acababa aventandome a los brazos de uno. Iba todos los días al parque, me sentaba contra un árbol esperando que alguna de las películas que tanto me encantaban cobrara vida conmigo de protagonista.

No era una humana normal, lo sabia, era simple imaginar que todos los cuentos que mama me contaba de niña eran ciertos. Yo sabia que lo eran... había visto cosas que ningún muggle había visto. Pero aun así, no sabia nada. El mundo estaba ocultado tras el velo que tenia puesto en ese mismísimo momento.

" ¿aceptas como compañero a este hombre, con el juramento de serle fiel, leal y acompañarlo por el resto de su vida?"

Yo sabia que los juramentos no eran muy fáciles de romper, pero ojala el juramento lo hubiese hecho yo, no mis padres...En realidad es que no se que decirle al ministro...Si acepto, tendré que ir a Hogwarts con mi futuro marido... Si no acepto, mama me desheredara.

Cuando era niña y no sabia mi naturaleza, pensaba en que la magia podría ser lo que ocasionara todo... pero siempre me fijaba en que por alguna razón, habían personas que hacían y deshacían a sus anchas... jamas les importaba lo que podría suceder: creo que por un tiempo fui así pero que puede importar viniendo de una niña de 16 años... nunca hice nada que produjese graves consecuencias, aun así me sentía culpable. Todo era una mascara. Ahora que me encuentro en posición de decidir algo que podría marcar, a mi y al mundo, no puedo siquiera intentar arriesgarme. Algunos dicen que es bueno... que ayudare a la gente... otros están dejando su capacidad de decirme que no, tienen miedo. Yo también. Estoy segura de que se podrá hacer algo si todo sale mal.

**II**

- Debes bajar las escaleras y presentarte. Mi Lord estará sentado al final del salón, iras hacia Él y te arrodillaras. -

Lucius dice que todo estará bien... Draco me ve intentando no parecer nervioso, Narcisa termina de arreglar mi cabello. Me siento cual animal que ha sido vendido al circo, y no puedo evitar afirmarme a mi misma que es así : Ya no tengo potestad sobre la totalidad de mis acciones y cuando se efectué la ceremonia real ni siquiera podre vestirme como yo quiera. Los pasos previos a las cosas importantes son aun mas importantes que la cosa en sí. Se que bajare esos escalones temblando y mirare desafiante a todo el mundo; pero no podre esconder el temor cuando mire a los ojos a Voldemort, no se que quiere, todavía no se que pieza soy en su tablero, o si soy un simple accesorio a su conquista.

Si mi mama estuviese aquí tendria el rostro amoratado, nunca le gusto que llorara. Ella, al lado de una estatua de mármol, era mas fría. Vivíamos en una casa al sur de Londres; yo iba a una escuela muggle mientras ella trabajaba, teníamos un Café. Un noche, llegue a casa y ella estaba con Lucius, sentada a la mesa; tenia el ceño fruncido y sostenía un pergamino. Él le hablaba de Voldemort... le decía que tenia que cumplir su parte del trato. Nunca entendí muchas cosas, pero tampoco preguntaba, solo escuchaba, asistía y caminaba detrás de ellos. Me senté a la mesa, entre los dos; mama me paso la carta, estaba escrita cuidadosamente, y la firmaba mi futuro marido. Era una pequeña citación al ultimo juicio, que sellaría la unión de la que nunca me hablaron.

Mi película se estaba convirtiendo en realidad... No era una don nadie, era alguien digna de ingresar a la alcurnia Slytherin. Menos mal no como la esposa del hijo de Lucius. Draco, lo había visto una o dos veces, era lindo. Pero,mi esposo seria un Nott, Theodore Nott. A Él no lo conocía, tengo una fotografía de cuando era pequeño. Tenia un aspecto casi sombrío para ser un niño, con una mueca extraña. Cabello negro, labios finos rijosos, ojos grandes y centelleantes, su mirada era intensa y cada vez que lo miraba sentía que me leía la mente. Unas noches mas tarde lo ví, estaba junto a su padre esperándonos frente a la casa, miraba atentamente el cielo, como si esperara el paso de una estrella fugaz. Mama saludo al Señor Nott y este me presento a su hijo. El chico me miro igual que en la fotografía, pero con un poco menor de interés. Me tomo la mano y la beso, luego me dio un cálido abrazo y expreso sus mas íntimos deseos de conocerme. Solo sentía el tinte de sarcasmo que tenían sus palabras. Mi madre y su padre sonreían.

Los dos eran exactamente lo que esperaba, pudientes individuos faltos de afecto y con sobra de muchas cosas. Solo bastaba con ver la estructura en donde vivían, que básicamente no era otra cosa que un castillo, oscuro, vació... para ser ocupado por dos tristes hombres, claro. Tenia un asombroso claro como jardín .. podías perder la mirada en los linderos del bosque que lo rodeaba y las ventanas, aunque estaban tapadas con gruesas cortinas, parecían cada una un cuadro diferente. Imagine la clase de vida que me esperaría: me veía a mi misma vistiendo trajes caros y esperando que mi marido se dirigiese a mi por lo menos una vez todos los días. El hombre no quería casarse y menos conmigo, eso se le notaba. Pero su padre... Él era el realmente interesado en mi unión a la familia Nott.

El señor Nott era un mortifago. Igual que Lucius. Igual que pronto lo seriamos Draco y tal vez Theodore o yo. Nos instalamos en el estudio esa noche. Hablamos de lo que implicaría que fuese aceptado el trato. Pero como todos los tratos de este tipo, no hay entre aceptar o no aceptar. Mama se quedo hablando con el Señor Nott, mientras Theo me mostró la parte del castillo a la cual podía acceder. No fue tan malo como parecía: era callado, porque sabia exactamente cuando y que decir, me miraba extraño, con esa especie de recelo que sientes cuando alguien tiene algo que tu no. Pero definitivamente no podía saber que tenia yo.

Baje las escaleras suavemente, atravesé el salón de baile de los Malfoy y me incline ante una especie de hombre a la cual le tenia miedo, saludándolo Me sentí perdida. Por unos instantes no pude pensar en algo mas que en huir, las manos me picaban horriblemente y solo lo alivio un poco la presencia de Theo a mi lado. Creo que lo noto, pues tomo mi mano en el mismo instante en que Voldemort comenzó a hablar.

" Queridos amigos, hoy, es un día importante... se nos unen personas que marcaran nuestro acenso y lo harán seguro! muy pronto la victoria sera nuestra!, quiero que le agradezcan a la familia Malfoy por su amable hospitalidad y su magnifica preparación, desearía que pusiesen tanto empeño en todo como en preparar grandes festines. " Levanto una copa incitando a todos a brindar; me miro de reojo en el momento en que choque mi copa con la de Theo. "Que tengan una buena velada."

**III**

Creo que no me había percatado en lo decisiva que seria esa mirada: Voldemort también estaba interesado en mi, no había sido solo el capricho del Señor Nott el que me tenia en esa fiesta. La pregunta sobre mi vida futura se había esfumado, y ahora la remplazaba un tibio temblor en las piernas, un denso temor que por obvias razones no podía disimular. Mis ojos se encontraban perdidos mirando el abismo que me esperaba, todo estaba tan oscuro que creí perderme por un momento. Para cuando pude volver a la realidad Theo me estaba arrastrando escaleras arriba y la fiesta había terminado. No pude siquiera enterarme de nada. Me habían asignado una habitación al final del pasillo, luminosa; la debía compartir con Theo, su padre y mi Lucius no veían razones para dejarnos separados si finalmente nos casaríamos.

Él no tuvo vergüenza: se puso su pijama delante de mi, y se acostó sin siquiera decirme buenas noches. Yo, como buena dama, recogi la ropa que me habia dejado Narcisa y me encerré en el baño.

Recuerdo que esa noche no pude dormir. Todo seguía en mi cabeza y me agobiaba mientras Theo dormía plácidamente a mi lado, era prácticamente agotador sentir su aliento en mi cuello. No lo negaba, él no era del todo ajeno a mi y eso era reciproco. Ya no quedaba casi tiempo para prepararme para hacer lo que prácticamente nunca pensé. Viviría un año con este hombre, en un lugar totalmente desconocido, pero no tan extraño.

Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir decidí levantarme, me arregle, desperté a Theo y baje a desayunar. No espere mucho tiempo hasta que mi prometido entro por las grandes puertas del comedor y se dispuso a acosarme, era ya primero de septiembre y yo no tenia ni varita.

* * *

Bueno... He aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que ... no sea muy aburridor. Ya se podran ir dando cuenta de por donde va la historia. Muchísimas gracias por leer, besos.

Dejen Rv :D


	4. Conocerlas

**Bueno, una pequeña aclaración: la historia comienza en sexto año; tomare el quinto libro completo y solo le añadiré una relación de ****Hermione y Ron de mas o menos 5 meses, y algunos eventos extra... Les pido encarecidamente que si encuentran un error me lo hagan saber. Besitos.**

* * *

**"Había una vez tres hermanas..."**

**I**

_-31 de agosto...-_

Antha Onassis, es el tipo de chica que no espera nada de su vida misma...Claro que: todas las historias tiene algún tipo de desubicada que se cree lo peor del mundo, alguien depresivo y con la mirada perdida en los "fantasmas de su pasado" ... ¿les suena la historia?... Pues, Antha es muy diferente, ella no espera nada, porque lo tiene todo... Hasta ahora.

Dumbledore llevaba años tras la pista de esta misteriosa mujer. Nacida de brujos de linaje, Antha, al igual que el Profesor y muchos otros magos, debería tener un poder excepcional. Su madre, ademas de negar la enseñanza de su hija, la alejo de todo contacto mágico posible, tanto que ni siquiera aparecía en el registro del ministerio de los niños nacidos en los 80... pero jamas dejo de alimentarle la mente con cierto conocimiento que sin que la pequeña niña lo supiera, le serviría algún día_..._

Luka y An llevaban unas tres semanas recorriendo la costa oeste desde que salieron de Avalon, California. Antha estaba buscando una casa, pues le cansaba estar viviendo de hotel en hotel, pero siempre que iban a ver una, Luka se ponía de mal humor. Ella no le entendía porque no podían quedarse en un solo lugar, le exasperaba el hecho de no obtener respuesta cuando la pedía amablemente.

El viernes recibieron una llamada extraña, de parte de uno de los amigos de su madre, quien les cito en un cafecito de San Francisco. Luka le pidió a a Antha que no fuese... le repitió mil veces que era peligroso, pero ella se negó, dijo que quería saber que quería el tipo... Habían estado una semana completa en aquella ciudad, puesto que An se había "enfermado"; Luka se puso histérico esta vez, caminaba con zancadas apuradas y en círculos dentro de la habitación se frotaba las manos y la miraba ansiosamente, preocupado a la vez.

Después de arrastrarse y poner resistencia subieron al auto, ella tomo el volante pues su novio se había rehusado a manejar, no solo porque iba en contra de su voluntad, si no porque Antha sabia que no conduciría hacia el punto de encuentro si lo dejaba. Cuando estacionaron frente, el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo, no contestaron.

Entraron al lugar de paredes turquesas examinando los rostros de las personas presentes. El hombre tenia una gabardina que escondía su ropa extraña. Era barbado, un poco canoso, de nariz aguileña y ojos grandes...Antha estaba segura de que no había ido con los demás el día del funeral, este era diferente.

-Buenos días Señorita Onassis, Señor Grimaldi... Siéntense por favor... He sido enviado por el Profesor Albus Dumbledore, Director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Sí, usted no sabe que es eso, y me esta tomando como un loco timador. Pero escúcheme, su padre me pidió que aun si su madre se negaba, la contactara. Ahora, que su madre falleció, y discúlpeme, es muchísimo mas sencillo. Necesito que salgan del país lo mas pronto posible, por eso: les traje los tiquetes.

Luka entorno los ojos con furia al hombre... hablaba tan rápido que mas que afán, parecía que tuviese miedo. Pero no dijo nada... vio la mirada de interés de Antha, quien recibía los tiquetes, y callo.

-¿Que hay en Londres? - hablo con un interés no fingido, y el hombre le respondió con una sonrisa - El colegio señorita, pero no le puedo dar mas detalles... el vuelo sale en dos horas, deben irse ya. -

- Iremos porque no tenemos nada que hacer, esa es la verdad. Ademas, hace mucho que no voy a Inglaterra.- Concedió -Cualquier razón es suficiente, así no me crea, esta bien, yo solo tengo que sacarlos de aquí. Si me hubiesen dicho que no, habría tenido que secuestrarlos. -

Todos rieron y olvidaron cuestionar al hombre sobre aquello que no conocían, pero la curiosidad de Antha pudo mas. Arrastro a Luka hasta el carro y lo empujo adentro, junto con el hombre. Se dirigió al aeropuerto internacional de San Francisco. Eran la una de la tarde.

A las tres ya estaban al frente de la fila para abordar; el hombre traía en su maletín una pequeña caja que Antha reconoció como suya, se la dio y se despidió. Le dijo a ella que en la caja encontraría una serie de cartas que le explicarían como llegar, ya que él no podía viajar con ellos. Que por favor no le preguntara cosas de las cuales el no tenia respuesta.

"Querida,

Se porque lo estas haciendo, y creo que sera mejor si lo tomas en serio. Hay muchas cosas que tu madre y yo ocultamos para que pudieses crecer; lo digo así literalmente, porque, de no habernos fugado contigo, en estos momentos estarías muerta o privada de toda tu libertad para ser instrumento de guerra. Siento ser tan crudo con mis palabras, pero ahora, que has decidido, es necesario que lo sepas.

Hija, hay un mundo que no conoces, algo totalmente paralelo a la vida "normal".El mundo mágico se ha desarrollado fuera de cualquier contacto muggle, y me temo que el choque que sufrirás sera bastante grande. No te pido que me perdones pero si ruego que comprendas... Somos magos, eres bruja... y no de la forma en que puedes sacar un conejo de un sombrero... aunque puedas hacerlo.

Cielo, las cosas no iban bien con tu madre: luego de nacieras comprendimos que al igual que los Potter estábamos en peligro, aunque el Señor Tenebroso no te encontrara iba a estar detrás de ti de por vida. Debes estas segura de todo que todo lo que te estoy escribiendo es cierto, por mas de que todos deseemos que sea un cuento, no lo es. Simplemente porque_ la muerte _no es un juego, y es mas bien, en definitiva _el caso... _Pero no te abrumare ahora con esto, quiero, solo, que empieces a asimilarlo.

Supongo que ya no estarás con tu madre, sera la razón que sea, estoy convencido de que no volveremos a casa, perdónanos... seguramente moriremos a causa de lo que tu solucionaras ahora; me queda el consuelo de que te educamos bien.

Te amo, te amamos.

Alessandro Onassis "

Una a otra las cartas de su tío y su padre iban saliendo en la cajita, _como por arte de magia_ sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Las preguntas aparecían y Antha comenzaba a sentir desesperación ... El avión los llevo a Heathrow, el aeropuerto con mayor trafico del mundo, pasado el atardecer. Al bajar los intercepto uno de los funcionarios, quien les dijo que había un auto para ellos fuera, mientras les daba su equipaje; agradecieron y se marcharon. Antha encontró en la guantera un mapa, que marcaba la ruta hasta el centro de Londres y una pequeña nota, con un numero y una llave.

_"3__" _

Siguieron con su pequeña travesía: Entraron en la calle de casas y estacionaron frente al pequeño edificio con el numero que estaba señalado en el papel, sacaron las maletas del baúl y abrieron la puerta.

La estancia del recibidor era agradable y amplia, la cocina parecía un pequeño bunquer de batalla, estaba lleno de comida, tenia un pequeño patio interno y una chimenea, buscaron pero no había nadie, de hecho, los armarios estaban llenos de ropa de hombre, pero la casa aprecia abandonada, unos minutos después de que llegaron, alguien toco la puerta estruendosamente. Los dos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras y giraron el picaporte interno; una luz encandilo sus ojos antes de expulsarlos hacia atrás.

Como se lo imaginaron habia otra extraña persona en la puerta. Alta, de cabello rosa chicle, tez fina y mirada severa; los veía desde el recibidor con un poco de vergüenza, les sonrió y tendió su mano hacia Antha. Esta a su vez comprendió cuan extraña era la situación y por primera vez, se asusto de haber aceptado las propuestas de aquel extraño hombre. No sabia por qué la mano de quien se presento como Tonks le producía tan rara sensación, tal era, que la comparo con un ataque de vértigo y ansiedad.

- Nos sorprende que hayan venido.._.Como Antha no esta enterada de nada creímos que tú no la dejarías venir_... Luka... La has cuidado bien hasta ahora...Necesito que se preparen para ver a Dumbledore. Los recojo mañana a las siete, por favor madruguen.-

•••

_-1ero de septiembre-_

Antha no le había querido hablar esa noche, se sentía indignada, ultrajada y hasta sucia. Pero ahora muchas cosas tomaban sentido; en especial el ahínco con el que Tía Cara se lo había presentado, era como si desde siempre ese hubiese sido el plan: conocer a Luka, perder su vida, ser atrapada por su propia curiosidad, aplastarse con todo. Y en el fondo, mas que furiosa se sentía estúpida, por no creer lo que le habían dicho muchas personas y dejarse llevar en el cálido abrazo de amor que brindaba el amor de su vida.

Aquella noche durmió en el sofá de la salita, con una manta que había encontrado y las cartas de su padre al lado, viendo la televisión sin ver y perdiéndose en el remolino de voces que había despertado Nymphadora Tonks.

En el I-pod sonaba de nuevo Chris; Èl siempre la acompañaba cuando se sentía desfallecer; se arreglo antes de las cinco como si fuese a un entierro, Luka la veía caminar por la casa mientras preparaba algo de comida, Antha nunca lloraba, solo se comía la lengua y aguantaba el dolor gastrointestinal que le producía la rabia. Se quemaba por dentro, literal. Ninguno quería mirarse a la cara, pero solo uno de los dos esperaba que esto estuviese justificado por acciones pasadas o futuras, como fuese, los problemas nunca habían sido sus verdaderos problemas.

La chica Peli rosa de la noche anterior aparecía de nuevo frente a ella, mirándola curiosa, Antha solo le dedico una corta mueca, sin siquiera inmutarse del ruido que producía la aparición. Tonks bufo ante el gesto y miro a Luka interrogante, quien levanto sus hombros en respuesta. "Vamos" Susurró de los tres la que menos tenia ganas de ir.

Atravesaron la ciudad en un taxi y aparcaron en la estación de King's Cross, como muchos niños de la familia Onassis antes de Antha, ingresaron mirando con asombro la gran estructura que se tendía sobre ellos y atravesaron la barrera hacia el anden 9 3/4 con una naturalidad arrolladora. Antha iba de la mano de Luka, en algún momento del trayecto se miraron con dulzura y dolor, sonrieron y unieron sus manos. Habia muy poca gente en el anden, el tren acababa de llegar y al parecer Tonks deseaba que nadie los viese, puesto que subieron de una vez y se instalaron en un compartimiento de adelante.

_"Perdona por no contarte, Querida Mia__." _Luka la amaba, sinceramente. Se había enamorado de ella la quinta vez que la vio, cuando se encontró a Antha dándole comida a los patos. El amor que sentía por ella era maduro, protector, Anny seguía siendo la niña que había perdido a su padre dentro de esa coraza que no lo limitaba; con él siempre era una dura batalla pacifista, Luka ganaba porque la conocía. En cambio ella sentía ahora que no sabia "todo" de él, por mas de que siempre volvieran a la calma las dudas no se respondían solas y entonces recurría a su impulsividad para llenar los vacíos. Miraba al hombre a su lado con poca luz en sus ojos, y el hablaba.

"Antes de que tu Tía Cara nos presentara yo me sabia tu curriculum de memoria. Ella vino un día a buscarme y me dijo que era hora... Se cumplía el aniversario de la desaparición de tu padre, por supuesto Helena no sabia nada, así que Cara me presento ante ella como familia. Mi misión era hacerme tu amigo, pero me enamore. Fue tan simple... tan instantáneo Antha, perdóname... yo no tenia intención de mentirte y para serte sincero, Cielo se entero: me escucho una noche hablando con Dumbledore mientras tu dormías y se puso furiosa, me golpeo y tuve que contarle, ella también supo siempre donde estaba tu padre, él se comunicaba con ella porque tu madre lo odio desde el momento en que dijo que debías volver al mundo mágico. Te juro que todo esto fue para protegerte, hay gente que no te quiere viva, mi amor, y yo moriría comienzo ti, lo sabes... ¡Quien mas apto para protegerte que alguien que te ama con toda el alma?..." Luka pronunciaba rápido las silabas, tratando de que los nervios no le alteraran las oraciones, había cosas que el por seguridad no debía contarle.

El anden se empezó a inundar de chicos alegres, risas, gritos y saludos que entraban econicamente por la ventana del compartimiento donde Tonks miraba dulcemente a la pareja que ahora se abrazaba. Cuando se separaron se dio cuenta de que Luka lloraba y Antha limpiaba sus lagrimas, le pareció tan curioso que rió suavemente cuando los dos la miraron penosos.

Tonks le dijo a los chicos los cuidados que deberían tener cuando llegaran a la estación de Hogsmeade, al anochecer se irían con el grupo de primer año en las barcazas que atravesarían el lago negro hacia el castillo y luego tendrían que asistir a la cena de comienzo de año para esperar a Dumbledore y hablar con el. Los tres sentían la pesadez del ambiente pero parecían cómodos en medio de todo.

"Nymphadora, ¿donde te teñiste el cabello?"Pronuncio con recelo la chica que no pertenecía a ese mundo, Tonks y Luka rieron estruendosamente hasta que ella los miro mal. Para sorprenderla un poquito, la metamorfamaga cerro los ojos y entonces su color cambio, ahora era verde.

Antha tenia bien abiertos sus ojos; parecía divertida y un poco asustada a la vez. "¿Todos pueden hacer eso?, ¿tu también?" dijo atropelladamente mientras manoseaba el cabello negro casi azul de su novio. "No, no todos podemos, solo algunos, quedamos muy pocos, es como un gen, bastante raro, pero, todos utilizamos esto." Acto seguido saco su barita y la agito haciendo que una inmensa criatura luminosa de 4 patas apareciera, Luka también saco su barita y de ella salio un tierno conejo que salto sobre el lobo de Tonks, luego los dos desaparecieron.

"Podemos hacer casi de todo" Susurro Tonks cuando devolvía su cabello a un lindo rosa chicle..."Deberás estudiar muchísimo de aquí en adelante".

Hablaron de la vida en el mundo mágico durante las siguientes 2 horas, luego sintieron el empujón que traducía un tren en marcha. A Antha le sudaban las manos.

**II**

_-1ero de septiembre-_

Alice Peverell vivía en el numero 18 de Ladbroke square en Notting Hill, con su mama, Ishtar Peverell, pero ahora se encontraba tan lejos del mundo muggle que ni siquiera tenia recepción satelital en su móvil. Había hablado aquella mañana con Theo, luego de que la sacara corriendo de la casa; sinceramente, como se lo aclaro camino al callejón Diagon, ella no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como actuar ante todo lo que se avecinaba.

Theodore caminaba con elegancia a su lado, mientras que ella mas bien trotaba para lograr alcanzarlo. "No tenemos tiempo, muévete" le susurraba cada vez que se quedaba atrás respirando con dificultad. Entraron a Ollivanders, y enseguida el anciano de cabello blanco y ojos intimidantes le tendió una varita de madera color cereza, que a su vez Alice agito, esperando la mirada aprobatoria de theo que por supuesto no recibió pues él se encontraba interrogando al dueño de la tienda con la mirada._ "No me vanaglorio de saber cual es la indicada para cada persona Señor Nott, usted debe entender."_ Respondió el hombre dándose la vuelta y cogiendo otra de las cajas, en lo alto del mostrador de en frente.

_"32 centímetros, madera de Drago, con núcleo de nervio de Naga espíritu. Simplemente magnifica, es muy rara, igual que usted Señorita Peverell... vamos, pruebe..." _ La piel de theo se erizo dolorosamente al escuchar la descripción de la barita, ¡Naga? ¡Espiritual? ¡Eso tenia que decírselo a su padre! Definitivamente y como ninguno de los dos se imaginaba, la razón por la que Voldemort quería a Alice en sus filas era importante, realmente importante... Entonces, Ali, como le decía su tío Lucius, movió su mano suavemente, haciendo que la barita vibrara entre sus dedos, despidiendo una luz verdosa desde las venas azulosas que adornaban su blanca piel. Aunque era ajeno el calor que provocaba esta luminiscencia, quedo fascinada y sonriendo le devolvió la mirada al anonadado Theodore, quien la saco corriendo de la tienda después de pagarle al señor Ollivanders.

Compraron las capas del colegio y los libros en las diferentes tiendas del callejón; Theo iba comiendo un helado de caramelo cuando, por petición de ella, fueron al londres muggle, pues ademas de que su madre no la había dejado empacar nada, en ninguna tienda mágica vendían lencería o ropa decente. Entraron a un establecimiento desconocido, que exhibía maniquíes con conjuntos pequeños de encaje, gasa, lino, ceda y hasta piel, ademas de trajes y conjuntos bastante lindos.

No fue fácil, Alice le dio bastantes excusas para que le ayudara a escoger su ropa, _"Total nos vamos a casar", _le dijo.

En algún momento de su estancia en la tienda, Theodore, logro despojarse de la inseguridad que sentía al tener que aceptar a una mujer para hacerla suya, solo por ordenes de un ser que le había arrebatado la posibilidad de pasar sus estudios en tranquilidad. Y no era que a Theo le gustara la quietud, mas bien adoraba el sentido que tomaba todo cuando la gente se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para salvar el mundo. Todos sabían a quien se refería, era su diversión personal, casi como una función teatral para el, era una de las razones por las cuales, a diferencia de Draco, no se metía con el trío de oro.

"Huyeron" en un taxi con los pesados baúles de Alice, porque eran las 9:30, debían llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, y no tenían tiempo para nada.

El anden 9 3/4 desespero por completo a la chica; se habían encontrado con su primo, Draco, y los amigos de este. Quienes la reconocieron inmediatamente y la saludaron cual princesa; detrás de ella Theodore sonreía jocosamente, y la agarraba por la cintura, lo que hacia aun mas incomoda la escena para Alice. Todas las personas que pasaban los miraban de forma extraña, pero no era el único show que había en el anden: uno tumulto de pelirrojos gritaban a otro pelirrojo mientras una mareada chica de cabellos enmarañados huía dentro del tren en brazos de un apuesto muchacho. Ella, obviamente, no sabia quienes eran, por ello, le pregunto a Theo como quien no quiere la cosa, quien de inmediato se partió a carcajadas y le pidió aplazar el tema, para cuando tuviese mas ridículas demostraciones de los implicados.

Subieron al tren con sus nuevos súbditos y se instalaron en uno de los compartimientos, con el equipaje y una no tan pequeña caja que le había dado Draco a Theodore.

"Y que es?" pregunto curiosa la chica nueva del colegio, mientras corría un poco la tapa. Unos ojos verdes brillaban desde la oscuridad y una extraña garrita aparecía. "Es un kneazle". Al Señor Nott le había parecido apropiado mandarle un pequeño regalo a su próxima nuera: "Parece un gato" dijo riéndose mientras que Nix, como decia en su collar, se le arrunchaba cariñosamente en el regazo. "Al parecer le gustas, es un buen regalo." Dijo su prometido mientras le echaba el brazo por lo hombros. "Dale las gracias a tu papa por mi."

** III**

_-1ero de septiembre-_

_"Querido Diario, hoy me encuentro furiosa conmigo misma..._

_Creí que desear ser una persona diferente al resto seria suficiente para lograrlo; que crecer significaba tener el conocimiento para saber clasificar los actos en esos dos pequeños conceptos... el bien y el mal... Ahora que estoy bastante convencida de que lo soy, resulta que todo se me desmorona en las manos, las cosas en las que puse mis esperanzas: mis padres, la magia, mis amigos, lo... feliz que me sentía rodeada de las personas que pensé conocer y el pobre concepto que tenia de esa felicidad. _

_No quiero ser la que pensaba que su vida se podría comprar con aquellos cuentos que te cuentan antes de dormir... Me niego a dejarme influenciar por las cosas que suceden; porque soy consciente de que solo son eso: "cosas que suceden"; a ser la victima de todo esto, porque el engaño de Ron solo me aseguro una vista diferente de mi -Esa que no quería ver-. La niña estúpida que confió en el mundo mágico; la pequeña infante que se refugiaba en la sombra que le brindaban sus dos amigos; la niña que creyó que estos nunca la dejarían y que su mente era igual a la de ellos. La niña que los demás no comprendían. Lo que mas odio de esto es que me lo prometí... prometí que nunca dejaría mi vida así las circunstancias lo meritaran... Debo recuperarme."_

Aquí se encuentra ella, Hermione Jean Granger... a su parecer "Fea, fofa, forzada por su propio ser", por los anhelos de estar a la altura de sus expectativas para que todo el mundo reconozca que es la mejor, a pesar de todo y por todo, mirándose en el reflejo del cristal como si no se reconociera... dejando con suavidad en el gastado baúl marcado con las letra H.J.G., que había tenido desde siempre, el gastado libro de lomo verde. Nathan se había ido a buscar a la señora del carrito, por lo que ella se encontraba sola en el compartimiento; Ronald aun no aparecía y por Merlín esperaba que no lo hiciese jamas. No quería ni pensar en palabras que comenzaran por la letra R.

A pesar de su reciente intolerancia a la "rontosa", ella mas que nadie supo desde un principio que Ron no era alguien ideal para considerarlo su pareja. Harry siempre había manifestado su descontento hasta del tono en que le hablaba, pero claro, al susodicho jamas le menciono nada por obvias razones. Y es que Ronald Weasley no era alguien ameno para charlar, siempre con su visión cuadriculada de las cosas, mas testarudo que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

No se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con Lavender: era lo suficiente inteligente para que no llegara a mayores. Se sentía mal por haber confiado en Ron, ella no era una mala mujer... lo ayudaba con su vida, se preocupaba por él, pero parecía que eso no valía. O era mucho o era poco. Y prefirió pensar en lo primero, recordando luego alarmada su nombramiento como Prefecta.

Nathan volvía con una limonada de hierbabuena y un pastelito de calabaza, justo cuando Hermione trataba de ponerse la blusa del uniforme, aun no había arrancado el tren, así que la miro extraño, le pidió disculpas y volvió a salir.

En el pasillo medio lleno de gente intentando pasar, las mujeres se detenían a observarlo y los hombres que las acompañaban lo ignoraban, Nathaniel era un muchacho fortachon, de pelo oscuro, ojos profundos que se perdían en el reflejo de la ventana, labios rojos que saboreaban las hojas de hierbabuena del agua y sentidos alertas.

"¡Que quieres Weasley?, esta ocupada, déjala en paz" dijo en voz alta a un pelirrojo a unos veinte pasos de distancia. Dejo la comida tranquilamente y lo miro, con furia; si de sus ojos pudiesen salir llamas de seguro lo habrían hecho. Camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Ronald y lo agarro de la camisa, levantándolo. "Aléjate de ella..."

Ron forcejeo un poco pero no logro que Nathan lo soltara, entonces lanzo su puño contra la cara de este, pero no le dio. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el piso, su nariz sangraba y los demás alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus compartimientos. El tren arrancaba. Hermione escucho el estruendo que causo el cuerpo de su ex-novio contra el piso y salio inmediatamente. "Por fin te dieron tu merecido... comadreja" Se le burlo un rubio que también salio a ver que había pasado, Nathan estaba de pie frente a Ron con los puños apretados y cada vez que se intentaba levantar lo empujaba. _"¡No vas a ayudarme, Hermione?" _grito el pelirrojo a la chica que estaba en la puerta de su compartimento, ya con el uniforme.

Pero ella prefiere tomar a Nathan del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia el compartimiento, sin dedicarle ni una mirada de odio a Ronald Weasley. Adentro, se rompe en mil pedazos y duerme acurrucada contra el cuerpo de su acompañante, quien la abraza en lapsos de tiempo y la despierta justo cuando el tren toca la estación de Hogsmeade.

* * *

_La heredera del apellido Onassis, casualmente se llama Anthina. Yo, no lo sabia, de verdad, causo muchisima gracia cuando lo vi. El nombre, Antha, es de una de las hijas del árbol genealógico de la familia Mayfair. Me encanta ese nombre. Ah!, escuche a alguien pronunciando "Nathan" literalmente... pues... es "Neithan" así, pero completo "Nathaniel" es "Nathániel " *equisde* jaja._

_Le doy las gracias a Blue Fundation por haber inventado Eyes on Fire, a BFS... Y a Staind por ser una de mis bandas favoritas._

_A los pocos que leen... ¿les gustaría que nombrara el soundtrack de cada capitulo? :)_


End file.
